The Good Doctor
by Coronium
Summary: Penny meets with her father one last time before leaving to Vale.


Penny Polendina followed her creator to a large room filled from wall to wall with newly created Atlesian knights that had yet to even receive their programming. He'd said he had something important to teach her. She wasn't sure why he had insisted on talking to her in such a place. She could tell that the temperature in the room was meant to be ideal for the machinery, not for a man of his age. Still, he had deemed it important enough to insist on, and she wasn't about to go against him for that. When they had finally reached the inspection platform, he gestured with one hand to the arranged knights, drawing Penny's attention to them.

"Tell me, Penny. What do you see?"

"The newest battalion of Atlesian knights," she answered quickly. He smiled at the speed of her response, expecting no less. He continued.

"Good. And what is the prime directive of an Atlesian knight?"

"To protect Atlas and all its citizens."

The answer came readily and easily, as the good doctor knew it would. It was the answer straight out of the Atlesian propaganda machine. Regardless, he knew that she believed it with all her heart, and she wasn't exactly wrong. Still, today's lesson was important, and he had precious little time. He made sure he had her full attention before he spoke.

"Exactly that, dear, exactly that. There is deep nobility in the purity of this singular purpose. These knights are proud. They are strong. They are loyal beyond measure. These are their greatest strengths. But in these strengths are their greatest weaknesses."

"Greatest weaknesses? What do you mean?"

Penny's head tilted slightly to the side as she tried to process this new paradoxical information. She had always understood that the Knights were the pride of Atlas, a sign of surety and strength. She understood how each knight operated, and knew all of their technical and structural weaknesses, but she understood enough to know that this was not what her father was talking about.

He smiled sadly.

"In their pride, they do not for a moment question whether their choice is the correct one. In their strength, they do not know how to show mercy. In their loyalty, they force others to become either enemies or vassals of the state. These knights are great, but in their greatness, they are diminished."

Penny frowned, still not quite understanding. In response, he smiled and adjusted his glasses. He leaned a bit heavier on his cane and absently scratched the bald spot on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes my age catches up to me, and I forget myself. My point is this. The Knights are powerful shields against the dark. They are mighty weapons against our enemies, but in the end that's all they are. They follow their programming. That is it. But not you. "

"I'm. . . Different?"

"Of course."

"How?"

The question was a genuine one, and he couldn't help but laugh. With a gentle hand, he patted her head.

"Ah, my sweet little Penny. That right there is exactly how. You are a child, filled with the wonder and curiosity many of us have long forgotten. You question EVERYTHING and experience joy in the answers you find. You treat everything with the gentlest hand. You make friends everywhere you go. You couldn't be more different. These Knights are a symbol of stability. You are a symbol of hope. And most importantly . . ."

He pulled her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned.

"You are my beloved daughter. All the pride I've ever felt in any of my accomplishments all pale compared to how proud of you I am right now."

Penny blushed at the praise, but something about the way he some made her feel uneasy. Plus, she still didn't understand what he was trying to tell her. Before she could say anything, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now Penny, you're going to see a lot of new and interesting things. The festival is a chance to promote unity and strengthen the bonds between nations. You'll be surrounded by people just like you. Young Huntsmen and Huntresses just coming in to their own, and figuring out life as best they can."

"Just like me . . .?"

"Indeed. Just like you, and I'm sure that as long as you be yourself, you'll find that you'll make friends almost immediately. You never know what kind of people you might run in to."

He gently ruffled the top of her hair, and she let a somewhat goofy smile slip out. He wasn't sure where she had picked that up, since no one had programmed that particular trait, but that only went to further prove his point.

The door behind them slid open, and in stepped General Ironwood.

"Ah, James. A pleasure as always."

"Hello, Uncle Ironwood! Is it almost time to go?"

"Hello, Professor, and hello to you too, Penny. You're right; it is almost time to go."

Doctor Polendina patted Penny slightly on the shoulders, and looked her over once again. He had brought her here in order to help her. This would be her first time out of the lab, and though she had free reign to go wherever she liked within the building, this would be a rather large adjustment. She would be faced with whole new situations and challenges, and he wouldn't be there to help her if she needed him. He wanted to assure her of just how different she was, how alive, before she could begin to feel these doubts. But looking at her warm smile, he realized he probably needn't have bothered. He could only smile in return, pride swelling in his chest once again.

"Penny, why don't you run along and get, ready? Your Uncle James and I need a moment to speak."

"Okay. I will see you when I return, Father!"

He smiled and hugged her once more.

"Yes. I'll see you then. Make sure you have as much fun as you can while you're out."

"I most certainly will! I'll see you on the airship, Uncle Ironwood! "

"I'll see you there, Penny."

The two men smiled as Penny practically danced through the door. As soon as it closed, the good doctor nearly doubled over in a fit of coughing. It had been all he could do to suppress it that long, but it had been worth it. Ironwood held him up, but there wasn't much else he could do.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, but I'll manage. Just remember-"

"Yes, I know. Not a word of this to Penny."

Doctor Polendina nodded once, his face grim.

"She doesn't need to be distracted out there. I'll deal with it at least until she gets back and we can speak without any worries. Are you sure her team is reliable?"

"Of course I am. In terms of combat abilities and personality, you couldn't have asked for a better match."

"I'll leave you to it, then. Just promise me one thing."

"Name it."

He grabbed Ironwood's sleeve.

"You'll keep her safe?"

Ironwood placed a comforting hand in his shoulder.

"Of course I will, old friend. As long as I'm still breathing, I promise you nothing will happen to her."

The good doctor nodded gratefully as Ironwood took his leave, but did not relax. He couldn't afford to. There was still so much more to be done.


End file.
